ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Death by Time: Part 1
:At the beginning of Ben Again Eon:This has just begun! Ben's Omnitrix symbol frozen:Do what you want, Eon, because I know Rook is going to come and save my butt! Eon:Interesting. Ben frozen and travels back in time :Rook is piloting the Proto-TRUK in space, heading to Earth, when Eon appears Rook:Eon! Stop right there! Eon:No, you! Rook in his position Rook:I need to go to Earth and help Ben Tennyson! Eon:Give up on that hope, Revonnahgander! Rook Ha ha ha ha ha! :Earth, a few hours later Cannonbolt:Sorry, Mr Baumann, but I got to beat those guys up! towards Fistina Baumann:Noooo! Fistina:You can't beat me! I'm the strongest girl there is! Cannonbolt:Sorry, but girls are ALWAYS weaker than guys! over her Liam:Pok! a spike at Cannonbolt, who barely flinches as he rolls towards him Pok? Pok pok? off Cannonbolt:Stop being a chicken. Hey, great pun, right? : Outside Helmet:Bomb activated. his ears Where's the bomb? XLR8:Duh, I ran so fast you didnt even know I deactivated the bomb. And now...him in the knee Helmet:Hey, no fair! Liam:Poooooooook! XLR8:Yeah, whatevs! around LiamOmnitrix flashes, showing it has scanned Kickin Hawk Omnitrix:Time energy alert Eon:Ben Tennyson XLR8:Nuh, nuh....to move Urgh! Eon:You have met your end. Today! the Omnitrix out, with energy flowing onto him The POWER! Ben:Noooooooooo! Eon:I....cannot wear it....! Ben:Epic fail! Eon:But you don't have your partner with you. Ben:Partner? Kevin and Gwen? Eon:You know little, Ben Tennyson! away : Ivy League college with obvious dark circles:23.8763459% of the rectangular diagram is shaded Teacher:Good, Gwendolyn. Now, can anyone tell me the area of this octagon? : Three hours later Gwen:Vacation is finally beginning! I hate college! Kevin:You are three years younger than everyone else. Gwen:Yeah. I'm the smartest 16-year old there is. Kevin:Of course, you're smarter than Ben. Gwen:Ben. I'm already missing him. I saw him every day for the past six years. Ah....kicking butt... Eon:Ben's greatest kin, Gwen Tennyson! a time ray Kevin:Whoa! the ground and pushes Gwen away That was close! Gwen:Hah! the ground below Eon Eon:Ergh! teleports Gwen:I got rid of him! :Eon appears behind her Eon:Uh uh! : Plumber base Max:Why is Blonko not on Earth yet? Plumber:Magister Max, we cannot trace Rook Blonko anywhere! These energy traces are ikely to be time energy. Max:And the only time travelling villain we know? Plumber:Eon. : Ivy League college Gwen:What do you want, Eon? Eon:To rot the entire Tennyson family! in response to him saying "Tennyson":Phew! : Gwen glares at him Kevin:I mean...uh...I'll save you, Gwen! to punch Eon, who blocks Eon:Fool! hits him with a time ray Kevin:Woah! That was close! :Plummber base Max:Send Palious to Earth. Magister's order! Plumber:Yes sir! and speeds off after hearing the Plumber tell him:Sounds exciting. Who's my new partner? Plumber:Ben Tennyson. You get the honour. :Earth Ben:The Omnitrix is gone, Gwen and Kevin are gone, Grandpa is a full time Plumber and cannot spend any time with me...I HAVE A MISERABLE LIFE! Eon:No, you don't...Just go into this portal and your troubles will be gone. Ben:Aah...walking in :The portal starts forcibly pulling Ben in Ben:Noooo! Palious:Hah! the portal Nggggghhhh!!! insanely Power! I FEEL IT! :En teleports away Ben:Oh crap. him out Palious:Awww... :2 hours later Palious:Why did you do that? Ben:You went nuts. Palious:I want energy! Ben:Who are you, anyway? Palious:I...am your new partner after Rook Blonko. Ben:Rookawhat? Never heard of him. Palious:My regards... Ben:I got to check up the Extranet. : Chronia Eon:Ben Tennyson has a new partner. Why does bad luck fall onto me? I need an army. Chronian: Lord Eon, may I suggest South-East Asia on Earth. There is fine vegetation there. Eon:Then let it be! : THE END *Ben Tennyson *Rook Blonko deceased *Mr Baumann cameo *Kevin Levin *Palious *Gwendolyn Tennyson *Maxwell Tennyson *Unnamed Plumber *Diamondhead *XLR8 *Eon *Bubble Helmet *Liam *Fistina *Eon kills Rook in this episode Category:Episodes Category:BTOD Category:Maximus Loo2012